


Blake Friday

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Friday, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake utilises her White Fang training to survive the Black Friday event in Beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3ug2sn/happy_blake_friday_mojojoj/cxeltze?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/mojojoj27827860/status/538470059757142017

_There were some deals that you could only get in-store._ Blake mused as she quickly walked out of the coffee shop, squeezing past a patron through the door, the small shop packed with shoppers looking to get a boost for the day. Luckily for her, Summer had a cup to go, which she'd grabbed, thankful for setting up her tab beforehand.

She smiled as she took a sip of the black coffee, feeling the hot liquid warm her in the cold autumnal morning. Blake stretched the fingers of her left hand, sore from the bidding wars she'd been in since six in the morning.

When she saw the Nexus megamall, she stopped. As much as she hated to admit it, Adam had known about thinking tactically, and since she'd abandoned the White Fang, her mindset had changed.

But she decided to bring it back for today. Sighing at the inability to savour her coffee, she drained the rest of the cup in one go, crumpling it and lowballing it into a recycling bin as she approached 'the target'.

She had a list, Weiss' platinum card and a list of skills that would make the most ruthless shopper pause.

She headed straight into the press of bodies at the entrance, mall staff standing on pallets outside shouting for order through megaphones in a futile attempt to control the baying crowd.

"This is crazier than some Fang rallies." Blake muttered, sliding through the scrum to reach the doors.

 _Use whatever you can to get to your objective,_ Adam had said. Blake didn't have her weapons on her, but she did have her semblance. She sent her clone forward, pushing shoppers to the side and creating a path for her to follow, some confused cries as the same girl pushed past them twice.

Blake reached the bottleneck at the doors and stopped. Too many were all trying to get in at the same time, jostling and cursing as they pushed each other.

Blake ducked into a sprinter's start, saw several gaps between legs and took it, barreling forward and rolling, causing the shoppers blocking the door to fall, some finally crossing the threshold as the girl with a bow on her head ran on.

Most of the items on her list were hair and beauty ones, so she made a beeline for the farthest store, guessing that it would be quieter.

The usual ambiance of the mall was relaxed and quiet. Not today. Shoppers yelled at each other, brandished half-price lamps like weapons, wrestled over boxes of electronics and argued.

Blake walked at a fast pace to avoid getting detained by mall guards, most grizzled veterans of years gone by, enforcing the rule outside the stores. Inside, it was up to the staff to deal with the customers.

The women shopping in the H&B store were, to Blake's mind, just as cutthroat as some of the Leiutenants she'd met. Their shrieks were only slightly less annoying than a Nevermore's.

She walked into the squabble and grabbed a basket, stepping over discarded boxes, puddles of smashed perfumes and, in once case, two women showing the cats how it was done.

It was the nicest-smelling and best-dressed warzone she'd been in.

She slipped past a guy pressing himself up against a wall, a boyfriend conscripted into the chaos no doubt. She'd turned down Yang's offer of company partly because she wanted a mall to go back to if things went crazy.

Luckily, there was a surplus of stock, and she ticked off items for her friends and teammates.

Except the one for Yang. Yang only used the best to keep her mane in perfect condition, and it appeared that the 'Venus' brand had sold out first.

Blake was about to give up and go to the till when she spotted something.

She watched as an older woman slipped four bottles of Venus out of a younger woman's basket and added them to her own.

Fuming, Blake stepped up.

"Hey!" She snapped. "I saw that!"

"Saw what?" The younger woman asked.

"You took four bottles of Venus from her basket!" Blake accused.

The younger woman checked her basket. "You did!"

"No. I didn't. They're mine." The older woman said.

Blake shook her head and swiped the bottles.

"How dare you!" The older woman said, but Blake had turned, conditioner in hand, to the victim. Then she yelped as _someone_ yanked on her hair.

She was glad Yang wasn't with her. Yang took hair-pulling very seriously, be it hers or her girlfriend's.

Just as Blake was about to turn and punch the older woman's lights out, a staff member stepped up.

"Excuse me, but I saw everything." He said, taking the woman's arm. "Please leave."

He guided her away from Blake and the other woman.

"Thank you so much!" The younger woman said.

"No problem. Here, these are yours." Blake said, holding the bottles out.

"No, you take two." The woman replied. "I owe you."

"Thanks." Blake said.

She checked out, and headed back, deciding she'd had enough excitement for one day.

 

Yang had just got up by the time she'd returned to their dorm, reading the book Blake had given her for her birthday.

"You look like you've been through the wars, hon." She smiled as Blake hefted two bags into the room.

"You wouldn't believe the nerve of some people. Still, I got your Venus conditioner." Blake replied.

Yang smiled happily as Blake took the conditioner from the bags and passed them to her. Then she slumped on the bed, next to Yang. Yang put her book down and kissed Blake's forehead.

"Thank you."

Blake hummed happily in acknowledgement.

"As much as I'd like to lie here with you, I need to test this stuff out. Care to help?" Yang asked, flipping the cap up and sniffing the honey-colored conditioner. "Besides, not only do you smell like you need a shower, you deserve a pampering for your efforts today."

Blake grinned. "Right with you."


End file.
